Wheezy
by Auttzthoughtz
Summary: Dobby tells Harry that in the second challenge, in the black lake, Harry will have to save the person he will miss the most. His 'Wheezy' would be with the merpeople. It wasn't who he'd thought it would be. ;P
1. Chapter 1

_Dobby ran up to Harry, who was anxiously pacing his room. Just the uncertainty of the point to the next challenge, was absolutely tearing him apart. "Harry Potter has to go into the lake and find his Wheezy—"  
_

_Harry turned to Dobby in shock. "Find my what?"  
_

_Dobby just continued speaking with no regards to Harry's confusion."—and take his Wheezy back from the merpeople!"  
_

_Harry's face contorted more with confusion. "What's a Wheezy?"  
_

_Dobby sighed. "Your Wheezy, sir, your Wheezy - Wheezy who is giving Dobby his sweater!"  
_

"_What?" Harry gasped. "They've got… they've got Ron?"  
_

_Dobby shook his head violently. "No, Harry. A Wheezy is the thing Harry Potter will miss most, sir!"_

"_Ron would be that, Dobby. He's my best friend." Harry said frankly._

_Dobby shook his head violently. "Harry, maybe you don't know. He isn't the Wheezy. He isn't the one you'd miss the most."  
_

_Harry's eyes widened. "Who is?"_

"_I can't tell you, Harry. Just know that you have to save your Wheezy from them."_

_With that, Dobby turned away. Leaving Harry as utterly confused as he'd ever be, with Dobby by his side._

On the day of the challenge, I was absolutely riveted. I had told Ron about what Dobby had said.

Ron estimated that Dobby may have meant Hermione or Ginny, but Harry was sure Ron was wrong. It was something about the way Dobby spoke…he just knew it wasn't them. It was a simple relief that he saw most of his friends on the dock, before he dove into the water.

He laughed as he did his flip through the air, and saw the panic on Neville's face. It had always been Neville's nature to be paranoid.

Harry swam through the water quickly. It was less important for him, at that time, to finish the challenge. The important thing, was to know what exactly Dobby was talking about when he had referred to his 'Wheezy' earlier. He eliminated so many people, looking around the dock, that he thought it might have been. Most of the people he cared about were up on the docks, cheering him on.

He swam through a lock of weeds, and hastened to get away as the merpeople as they took Fleur out of the running for this challenged. It made him cringe, because he worried that her 'Wheezy' wouldn't be able to be saved.

Harry swam deeper into the water, until he reached them. He saw four ropes, attached to four different sets of ankles. He contently looked over each person.

The first was Cho. As much of a joke that was, Harry knew she was Cedric's to save. He always was the one by her side. Harry didn't even think death could screw up how close of friends those two were. They pretended they were dating, but Harry knew otherwise. It was just something that they faked, as their friends wished it to be so.

The second one was Hermione. An idea that Ron had taken to from the start to be Harry's to save. A pang in my gut told him that was wrong. She was for Victor to save. No one else had taken the time to level with him on a human level, instead of the ranks of his stardom. Harry knew, more than most, how that must feel.

The third was a young blonde female. Her hair fell past her shoulders, and she looked like she hadn't eaten a bite of food in her life. It took me mere moments to recognize the correlation between her and Fleur. This was obviously Fleur's younger sister. It made more sense than anything, that a young sibling would be a 'Wheezy' in sort. There is not many pains that are harsher than the loss of family.

Finally, his eyes drifted to the last person that was tied up. The one that he was meant to save. The mysterious 'Wheezy' that Dobby had claimed Harry must save. When Harry looked up, it was as if his heart stopped.

It was Draco.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry's POV

How could it? How could I? But he isn't important. Not to me. We have had our fights. We nearly tear each other's throats out on a daily basis. How could HE be my WHEEZY?

I looked at him closer, and graced over his features. I noticed nothing that I hadn't seen before.

I mean, it's Draco Malfoy. There isn't too much you could miss.

Sure, he was attractive.

Sure, he was the only non-enemy that gives me any hardship. Which, would be nice if some other people took to challenging me like he does.

Sure, I almost left Ron to hang out with him in first year. Not that Ron is privy to that knowledge, in any shape or form. I couldn't live without him, now. That's why I figured he was my 'Wheezy' person.

But…Draco?

What would this mean when he surfaced? When they put him under the water like this, they must have had to tell Malfoy why.

Which means I either have a world of teasing ahead of me…

Or something else that is almost equally as scary: I could be his 'Wheezy' too.

Which, puts us at an awkward standpoint. Whatever way this goes over.

Ron is going to laugh his bloody ass off when I pull Draco up to shore. I should not have told him about this 'Wheezy' thing. At least, I think, I can trust him not to say anything. He's too loyal for that.

I thought first to release the little blonde girl. I guessed Fleur wouldn't be happy, for her sister to be missing. Cedric beat me to the punch, though. Which I was fine with.

I held tightly to Draco's legs with one arm, while using the other to untie him from the dastardly rope. I moved my arms up, and grasped Draco by the torso. I wanted to make sure that he didn't fall back to the disturbingly scary merpeople.

Then, we floated up from the water relatively quickly. I won third place, as Cedric had rolled ahead for saving two people.

When I landed on the dock with Draco, I heard a million people murmuring things I couldn't comprehend. I looked around slowly to see snickering, and held back laughter. I just wanted to cry. It wasn't this bad when I had come out of the closet. Now just because Malfoy is the 'Wheezy' for me, they can't shut up? Ridiculous.

Ron walked through the crowds, and I saw his eyes widen when he caught eye of what the fuss was about. He choked back laughter, and walked away. There was nothing I could say to him, anyhow.

"Harry, we need to talk." Draco said to me calmly.

I looked back, completely astonished that Draco would be the one calm in this situation. I thought he'd be screaming for half the dock to hear. I looked up, and saw Dumbledore nodding that we could go. We both scrambled to our feet, shivering like all hell, and walked away quickly.

Draco was right. We had so much to talk about.

We reached safe ground by the time we hit the quidditch changing rooms. We figured without anything being scheduled for the day, considering the Tri-Wizard challenge, it would be the only safe place left to talk.

I sat on the bench, and put my head in my hands. There was a million things to talk about.

"McGonagall told me about it, you know. Having a 'Wheezy' person. It is huge to be connected like that. I guess both people feel it on a subconscious level. Until, the day where the other is told. Hermione was furious when McGonagall said that. She hated being connected to Victor like that. She ended up blurting out a bunch of feelings about Weasley. It was quite hilarious. It can either be a family bond, like Fleur has with her sister. Or, it can be…well, intimate is the operative word. When they are told, they are stuck with the other person. Unless, the bond can be broken. Which is extremely difficult, and takes a wizard as strong as Dumbledore to achieve. Hermione had hers scheduled to be cured after the challenge. It is an extremist break-up technique." Draco finally stopped his speech to laugh.

I looked through my fingers, slightly. "Are you asking me permission to do so?"

Draco choked on his own laugh. "Actually, I'm asking what you want. This will be a million times harder on you, than it will be on me."

"I don't exactly know what you mean, Malfoy. You saying you want to be…intimate?" I watched as Draco looked down, his feet shuffled, and his face flushed. I stood up, and walked until I was right in front of him. "Do you?"

"I don't bloody know. I mean, you're attractive. And, very fun to fight with. An intriguing person to talk to. Not to mention, you put up with more of my crap more than even my friends do." I watched Draco carefully, watching his lips as his every word was spoken. "I mean, this 'Wheezy' thing means that you like me too. And, it might ruin you. I don't want that, okay? I don't want people to start looking at you funny because of this. So, it's really up to you."

My thoughts weren't clear. All I could think of was what I would do if I could keep Draco. The feeling I would get if I was his boyfriend. It was that mushy feeling, that I could never understand in a million years. "I can't."

Draco looked up, and tried to keep a decent amount of composure to his face. "That's fine. I mean, I can make the appointment with Dumbledore. He'd always take you in-" I put a finger to Draco's lips.

"I can't ruin it. Plus, I think getting you makes up for the hardships I will face. I'm sorry if that bothers you." I smiled lightly.

Draco didn't smile back. He looked to me in utter shock. Like, he couldn't believe I would have ever wanted him. I wanted to let him know that I would want him. That, he was going to remain my 'Wheezy' happily. I was trying to think of how to show him that.

So, I stopped thinking. I did the only thing that could show him. I leaned forward, and kissed him.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco's POV

Okay. Got to remember to breathe. To react. It's just…I can't believe he's kissing me! Bloody hell, it took him long enough.

I mean, I have only been trying to get his attention for…well, four years now? I want to scream and laugh, both, at the irony of this.

I had thought for sure that he would have taken an appointment with Dumbledore, and stayed the hell away from me. What else was I to expect of the 'Chosen One'?

I knew why I would want him, but why would he want me? I am just some damaged boy in the same year as he is. Hell! My family even despises the people that are practically his family.

But in this moment, I couldn't care less about any of that. As he was holding me tighter to him, and my our lips were moving against each other, I just couldn't focus on anything being wrong.

Harry's POV

I shouldn't be enjoying this so much. But I am. Every second, every movement…frustratingly just makes me want more.

Earlier today, I could never in a million years imagine this day coming to this. Making out with Malfoy in the quidditch changing rooms.

It was unexpected, but I couldn't stop.

Draco's POV

Harry was barely allowing me time to breathe. He was so eager. It was like he was unwilling to let me go. I couldn't argue with that sort of logic.

He pressed us so tightly together, that I could feel his started arousal rutting against mine. I moaned into his lips, and desperately wished for more.

My wish came true.

Harry's POV

I couldn't stand it anymore. All this making out was killing me. In the best possible way, but still. All I could think of was keeping going, wanting more. I pull away momentarily, and Draco starts to whimper a little bit. I have to laugh. "Hell of a first kiss, I'd say."

"That it, Potter?" Malfoy asked, trying to show more restraint than I could tell he possessed.

I smiled to him. "I hope not. Actually, I-"

"Have absolutely no idea what you're doing, huh?" Draco asked slyly.

I scoffed. Of course I knew what I was doing. Even if I was pretty inexperienced, I knew. I grasped my wand from my pocket, and spelled off his clothes. He looked to me deviously. He took out his wand, and did the same to me.

"Okay, fine then. You can spell off my clothes. Is that all you got?" Draco said to me deviously.

Draco's POV

I keep teasing Potter about knowing nothing about what he's doing, because truthfully, I haven't got a bloody clue what I am doing. I bet he has much more experience here, than me.

So, with every question I prayed I was wrong. I hoped that he did, in fact, know what I was accusing him each time of not knowing: what to do next.

I almost went into complete shock when he pulled out his goddamn wand. I thought I was done for. In reality, how long could things last?

When he spelled off my clothes. It took me a minute or so, but I followed by doing the same to him. A subtle, yet true indicator that he would need to lead.

After I asked him jokingly if that was all he could do, he shook his head. A bright smile on his face, that told me had more to show. I couldn't wait. First, I felt his lips on mine. One brilliant sensation at a time, I felt his kisses trail from my mouth. They moved over my jaw, to my throat. He stopped there for a while, and graciously found a weak spot. I writhed, and moaned loudly. I could feel his smile on my throat.

Once he finished, what I am sure left a mark, he moved down to my shoulder, down my chest, and-oh Merlin! Was he really taking my prick into his lips? I couldn't breathe.

Harry's POV

God, it sounds so brilliant when I make him moan. To know just how much of an effect I am having on him. I kissed his lips, then moved to his throat and left a mark. Somehow, I knew he wouldn't mind.

Then, a new idea popped into my brain. I decided not to think further of it, and just go for it. I kissed a trail from his shoulders, down his chest, until I kissed the end of his prick. His breath hitched, and that was a brilliant reaction as well. I took it as a sign to keep on.

I took as much of his prick past my lips as I could, and sucked a great deal before Draco pulled me up.

Draco's POV

I wasn't sure if that was all Harry wanted. So, in good measure, I pulled him up before I was finished off.

Harry looked confused. "Were you not enjoying-"

I laughed brightly. "I don't think there is any way that I could have not enjoyed that, Harry."

"You called me Harry?"

I smirked. "Get used to it."

I slammed my lips back on his, and he pulled us together again. Harry began rutting against me again, and I had to pull away.

"Do you want to-" Harry began to ask.

I shrugged. "It's really up to you."

"No. It's up to us." Harry said slowly, accentuating the last word.

"I like that we're an us, now." I said softly.

Harry shrugged. "I'll get used to it."

I shoved him playfully, and he fell back into my arms. "Do you want to?"

"Please, Merlin." I smiled as I felt myself being manoeuvred backwards, to be leaning against a wall. Harry looked to me in confusion. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"What's wrong?"

Harry smiled. "I'm just trying to contemplate whether the bench, the wall, or the shower would be a more comfortable place for this."

"We could always try all three…" I said playfully.

Apparently, he loved that idea. He started by shoving me against the wall, and pulling up my legs around his torso. I groaned as his prick rubbed against my arse. "Do I need to prepare-"

I shook my head. "No, just go ahead."

I couldn't have been more eager for this.

As he dove his prick into my hole, I screamed out. It was painful the first time for everyone, I suppose. Maybe I should have asked to be 'prepared' for this. I winced my eyes shut, and tried to think of things that weren't currently a literal pain in my arse.

Harry stopped dead, and looked at me cautiously. I kept my eyes squinted. "Draco, are you alright?"

"I will be. First time, you know. As painful as they say." I said in a weak voice.

Harry's eyebrows raised. "This is your first time? Why wouldn't you let me prepare you, then?"

"I was nervous, and eager-and that's not the point. Just give me a few minutes. I'll get used to it. Well, at least I hope-wait a second, is this NOT your first time?" I looked to him incredulously.

Harry flushed deeply. "No. It isn't. That's not something I really want to talk about right now, okay? I'm much more worried about you. How much does it hurt?"

"Harry, I am going to be fine, alright? Just give me some time to…adjust." I said slowly.

Harry leaned forward, and began to kiss my neck. Effectively calming me down enough to move past the pain. "You can move now."

Harry looked up, and still was nervous. "Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't say so, if I wasn't sure. Please move." I said quickly.

And, he did. And that sensation was a million times better. It barely took him any time to find a rhythm, hard and fast, that made me moan so loudly it echoed the walls.

It didn't take long, after that, for both of us to be finished off. I slowly pried my legs from Harry's back, and moved over to lay on a bench. "Exhausting. But, brilliant."

Harry's POV

We had planned what could have taken more than a full day in there. In the shower, even. But, what did happen was much better.

Well, I hope so. It threw me a bloody curve ball, when Malfoy was writhing in pain. Yet, he wouldn't let me move away. Definitely didn't expect that this was his first time!

Oh, not to mention the devastation across his face when he learned it wasn't mine. I told him that was not the right time to talk about that. Even if we weren't in the middle of something, that is an issue for later in the day.

When he was finally decent, he begged me to move. I eagerly complied. I moved with him so well, that it wasn't too long before we were both finished off.

I guess it shouldn't have surprised me, knowing Malfoy, that he wasn't the cuddle type. That, he would pull away quickly to go lay down on the bench. It wasn't to get away, I discovered, as he waved me over. It was just for comfort. "Okay, flat surfaces next time. Need to ease you into this."

Draco smiled weakly. "No need for ease, for you?"

Ah. I should've known he would go back to this. "It's not a big deal, really."

"What's not? The fact that we have to be careful with me, or that you've had the chance to be rough with someone else?" Draco asked incredulously.

I sat beside where he laid his head, and looked at him with a sorry expression. "It's not like I cheated, you know. On you. This is something that happened before…this. A fair time before, in fact."

"I bet it was with Ron, right?" Draco asked jokingly. He was taken aback when I answered with a nod.

Draco's POV

He'd lost it to his best friend? How in the hell was I to compete with that? Harry's chosen Ron over me several times. Like, this will be any different.

"It's history in the dust now. This is now. Okay?" Harry said carefully.

I nodded gently, and pulled myself up to lay my head on his shoulder.

As he held me tightly, I still worried. Would he still choose Ron over me, in the end


	4. Chapter 4

Draco's POV

I wish he would just get my hint, and come lay down next to me. I am angry, I suppose. I know he knows that. But, I am fine. As long as Weasley doesn't rush in to steal him away.

I was still in some pain. I breathed heavy. I covered the pain with a smile, swearing that it was absolutely worth it. This happens to most on their first time, I suppose.

I held up the smile, and kept watching Harry carefully. He was around the room, trying to find a way to explain everything to me. Truthfully, I wanted him to stop talking. Right now, I didn't want to hear those details. I just wanted to be comfortable, with him wrapped around me, so I could get some decent rest. I at least deserved that.

I yawned, hoping he'd get the clue.

Harry's POV

I can't think of what to say to him. I feel awful, truthfully. He is in pain, but is trying to hide it behind a bloody fake smile. I wish I could tell him to relax. I couldn't find the words. I didn't want to anger him more.

I especially hadn't planned on talking about my past with Ron, with Draco after the time we spent today. At least, not at this very time. Things had just begun. Why must things have ways to be sabotaged so early?

I continuously paced back and forth. I figured he must be very upset with me, and the last thing to do with Draco when he's upset is to get touchy. At least, that's what I thought.

He yawned softly, and I looked over carefully. "Tired, or bored?"

Draco flashed a weak smile. A smile in which I could tell was much more real. "Bit of both. Not to mention, cold and alone on this bench. And, your pacing is making me dizzy."

I smiled brightly. It was just like Draco, to be the utter host of surprise. Still, I stood waiting. "You're not mad, then?"

Draco shrugged. "A bit, I guess. Just, want to not think about it right now, you know?"

Draco's POV

Thankfully, he understood. Harry slowly sat on the bench at my feet, and smiled.

"You are allowed to lay down with me, you know." I said indignantly.

Harry looked at me with surprise. "Never pegged you for the fuck and cuddle kind of guy."

I laughed weakly. "Neither did I. Although, never know until you get to see, I suppose."

Harry still looked nervous. "You aren't going to change your mind, and end up getting more angry if I lay with you, are you?"

"The only thing that is angering me is how cold I am, and how uncomfortable this bench happens to be. I refuse to think of other things at this time. You can at least fix half the problem." I said quickly.

Harry's POV

I thought hard before finally resting behind him. I laid down on the bench, and held him tightly to me. I laughed softly as he snuggled into the embrace.

"You are very cold, you know. You were definitely not exaggerating." I said softly.

Draco looked back at me, and smiled gently. "Rather be cold and here, than warm and somewhere else."

I smirked widely. "Oh, and why may that be?"

"Because you're here. And, somehow this isn't just a dream. And, I don't want to run away and have to just go back to dreaming. It's better when it's real." Draco said in a soft voice.

I'd never heard anything so endearing. Especially from him.

I turned him to face me, and I kissed him gently. When I wrapped my arms around him, he pulled away minutely. "I am tired, and sore though. Just warning you, need some time to relax."

As I rolled my eyes, his lips spread into a smile. "Time to relax is fine. I wasn't planning to completely rip you in half today. Just, thought the kissing might be…nice?"

Draco laughed gently. "You've got a point."

He latched his lips back to mine for awhile, before getting too tired to carry on. He didn't admit it outright, though. He wouldn't have. I just happened to catch the sleepy look of his face.

"Sleeping is fine too, you know." I said gently.

Draco shrugged. "Even with you laying with me, this bench isn't comfortable enough to sleep on."

"Well, I can tell you need rest." I said clearly.

Draco frowned. "But, I don't want to go back to an empty bed. Even if it means rest."

I thought carefully. There had to be some kind of middle ground. Then, it came to me. "I know a place we can go."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Either of our dorms won't be so privy to letting us get good sleep. There would be a whole interrogation process, which frankly, I don't have the energy for."

I laughed gently. "I know a place.


	5. Chapter 5

Draco's POV

Harry held me tightly, and apparated us away. In seconds, we were lying in what felt like a comfortable bed. I almost let myself relax, until curiosity hit. Where the hell are we?

I looked to Harry with confused eyes. He laughed gently. "Relax. It's the Room of Requirements. Not even Ron or Hermione know where it is. We won't be disturbed. You can rest, darling."

I smiled weakly. "Thank you."

Harry shrugged. "You're not the only one that needs rest."

I laughed gently, as he wrapped himself around me again. I leaned back into it, snuggling to comfort in his embrace. He pulled the covers up, and it was seconds before we had both fallen to a gentle sleep


	6. Chapter 6

Draco's POV

It's just as difficult as I thought it'd be.

Initially, at days end, Harry and I had to say our goodbyes. I hated it. But, he was right to know that people would worry if we didn't return at some point.

To be frank, in my mind, the only one that'd be missed would be him. But, still, I could make it through.

I got back to my dorm, and the stupid henchmen that follow me were waiting for my arrival. Guess I was wrong, to say that nobody would be waiting up for me.

Vincent got off the chair, and had an evil look on his face. "I can't believe this."

Gregory chimed in heartedly. "You told us we needed to hate Potter, now you're shacking up with the guy? What gives, Malfoy?"

I glared. "Firstly, I haven't the slightest idea how you blokes would know that. Really, this school is too much on the gossip. Secondly, 'shacking up' is a juvenile way of saying things."

Blaise walked in, an evil sneer on his face. "So, what would you call it then? Come on, fess up."

I breathed heavily, prepping myself for their wrath. "Not just shacking up. Dating."

"Potter's your boyfriend?" Vincent asked incredulously.

I nodded softly, and I could tell this was not going to end well. With that, the three boys started swearing at me. They yelled loudly, spewing venom about me continuously. Before I knew it, they were giving me a right beating for it. With it being me, I was too weak to stop them.

Harry's POV

It was dreadful to have to say goodbye to Draco. However, I knew the Gryffindor house would go batty if I didn't show up at home tonight.

When I arrived, people were gathered in the Common Room. I didn't take it as anything peculiar. It was the time of evening where this was often the case.

At least, I didn't think I would have to take it wrongfully.

The first person to approach me was Luna. Which was my first clue, seeing as this wasn't her Common Room. Nor, her school house. It was a shock that she'd be here.

"Hello Harry," Luna said softly.

I winced, trying to make sense of things. "Hey Luna. What're you doing here at this time of evening?"

"I'm here for you, silly. I was told that we needed to all talk to you about something." Luna said with a weak smile.

Nothing made sense. "Talk to me about what, Luna?"

"I know that everyone's going to try and talk you away from it tonight, but little do they know, I'm on your side. Malfoy isn't so bad." Luna whispered softly.

Of course. Bloody hell. This was going to be a hell of a night. I should've just stayed the night with Draco. Why did I bother coming back? Draco did warn me. And, I knew who would be the advocator of this intervention.

Ron walked out of the crowd, a worrisome look on his face. "Harry, why?"

"Please, Ron, don't make a big deal of this." I pleaded.

Ron shook his head. "You're with Draco Malfoy! How could I not make a big deal of it?"

"Relax Ron. There is more to it than you know. Additionally, much more than I'd care to explain. Just, Draco isn't as bad as everyone makes him out to be." I said quickly.

Ron put his hands on my shoulders. "You're wrong. He's not right for you."

"Are you trying to suggest someone else is, Ron? Because, if you go into that territory, we will be hitting a lot of bias." I shook his hands off my shoulders. "Especially coming from an ex-boyfriend."

Ron looked to me in disgust. "You aren't just my ex-boyfriend, Harry. You're my best friend. How dare you say I am doing this for selfish reason. I just know Malfoy is a right git, and that I don't want to see him hurt you."

Hermione stood up, hastily stepping forward to chime in. "He hates us. The people you call your friends, that are practically your family…he hates us all. We don't want to lose you because of his hatred. Plus, I don't fancy double-dating if your boyfriend will end up titling me a 'mud blood' throughout the whole time."

I rolled my eyes. "I can talk to him about that, okay? Just, give it a chance."

They shook their heads. "No deal. It's him, or us."

I looked to them incredulously. "You can't be serious."

"Actually, we are." Ginny said gently.

"Most of us, anyhow. We, however, will still be here." Fred and George exclaimed.

Ron looked at me with a sad look in his eyes. "I won't."

"I will," Luna said encouragingly, "I believe this deserves a chance."

Hermione scowled. "I won't. Draco will never be okay with me."

I sighed. "I hate to lose those of you who can't support this. But, I'm not going to give up on it so easily."

With that, I trudged up to my room wistfully. The loud banter far behind me


	7. Chapter 7

Harry walks up the corridor, up to the dining hall. He had barely got any sleep, but he was otherwise fine. The worst he got this morning was looks of disgust. Harry was fine.

He hoped desperately that things would be better, though. That, everything would be so much easier to cope with…when he met up with Draco in the Great Hall. Harry wanted to see what he was fighting for.

Harry was walking up the corridor, until he spots a blonde boy. The blonde is coated with bruises, and seems to be walking funny. His head is hanging down, and it looks as if he may still be crying. Harry gasped at the realization: that was Draco.

Harry ran to him quickly, and yanked him into his arms. Draco continued to sob, as Harry kept him in a tight embrace.

When Harry let him loose, Draco looked down again. Harry shook his head, and gently pulled Draco's face up to look at him. "Draco…who did this?"

"It doesn't matter. It's done, alright? It's fine. Let's go get breakfast." Draco attempted to start walking towards the Hall, but Harry pulled him back again.

Harry sighed. "Whether or not you want to tell me who did this, you need medical attention. You can barely walk, Draco."

Draco let more tears stream down his face. "I'm fine. It's worth it."

Harry bit his lip, trying not to cry too. "They did this because of me, didn't they?"

Draco scoffed. "Why else would I say this pain is worth it?"

"We're going to have to get you out of there, okay? I'm not going to continue letting them hurt you like this." Harry said softly.

Draco shook his head. "There's nothing you can do."

"We'll talk to Dumbledore, and he can give his consent for us to find different sleeping arrangements. We stick together at all times, and no one can hurt us. All right?"

Draco nodded softly. "Let's go see Dumbledore, then."

"No way. Medical attention first. Then, we can worry about Dumbledore." Harry said softly.

Draco smiled weakly. "Alright. You're coming along though, right?"

"Not going to leave your side. I have no classes to go to, due to the Tri-Wizard Tournament training I am supposed to be doing. Even if I did, I would skip out. You're much more important than Potions with Snape." Harry said endearingly.

Draco laughed weakly. "I would kiss you right now, but I fear of making things worse."

"Oh well," Harry said sweetly, "not like I am not used to things getting worse. Lay it on me."

Draco grinned, and leaned forward quickly to capture Harry's lips in a searing kiss.

When they pulled apart, they saw a small blonde girl walk up to them. Her skin was bruised, as was that of the two ginger boys that lankily stood behind her. "Still on your side."

Harry's anger was apparent. "This is ridiculous."

Fred smiled weakly. "Tell me about it."

"-didn't expect Ron to beat up his older brothers for protecting his best friend." George chimed in swiftly.

Draco looked to Harry in horror. "What happened?"

"You didn't tell me what happened to you…and I asked you first." Harry said stubbornly.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Came back to the dorm, Vincent and Gregory started grilling me with questions…then Blaise came inside and it became more than just words they used against me."

Harry sighed. "Last night, Ron had gathered 'friends' to intervene me. Luna came up first, and told me she supported me. I didn't even understand at first. Then, Ron and Hermione threw their own fits to me about us. Fred and George here chimed in to be on my side, like Luna. But, Ron was stubborn. He made me choose."

Astonishment coloured Draco's face. "You chose me?"

"Yes. Of course. We chose each other last night, because we don't want to have to be missing each other anymore. It's a brutal start, but things will get better." Harry said quietly.

"How do you know?" Draco asked weakly.

Harry shrugged. "I don't. But, I have hope.


	8. Chapter 8

They trodded off to go to the medical wing first. Pomfrey was absolutely appalled. Within minutes, she was calling upon staff assistance.

It wasn't too much of a shock when Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape stepped through the door.

Dumbledore looked gravely upon them. "I take it your fellow students didn't take well to your connection?"

Harry nodded slowly, holding Draco's hand as the blonde sprawled out on the bed uneasily.

Snape sighed. "Well, this is the kind of connection they wouldn't have seen coming. It happens often in the Wizarding world. The worst is when the 'Wheezy' doesn't return the sentiment, once admittance has been made to them. But, the issue you are facing is the rejection of others-"

"Hold on-" George said quickly.

Fred smirked. "I think you have a story you're not telling us."

Snape scoffed. "It's none of your business."

"Severus, be fair. All three of us could be. Maybe our situations could help shed light on how they will go about handling theirs." Dumbledore said quietly.

Draco sat up painfully. "Come on then. Tell us."

McGonagall patted down her robes, and stepped forward. "Mine was a muggle. Very superiorly brilliant man, in my eyes. Loved the man with all my heart, and was forced away from him by Wizard rules."

"There was a mutual affection between myself and Gellert Grindewald. Not many approved, seeing as we stood for different types of magic. Honestly, it would have been like if you'd announced you were meant to be with Tom Riddle. Nobody could understand the pair getting past anything. When he died, it destroyed me. Everyone else was happy, and all I had was my magic." Dumbledore said solemnly.

Snape shook his head. "I refuse to tell my story. It's not helpful to you. It may just make you hate me more, Harry."

Harry shook his head. "Don't worry. Just tell us."

"Are you sure?" Snape said unsurely.

Dumbledore huffed. "It was Lily he was for. That's why he's hesitant to talk, Harry."

Harry sprung from his seat quickly. "You were in love with my mom?"

"Way before James ever knew she existed. She was my greatest confident and friend. I still love her, even as she is gone. Good things come out of bad situations, Harry. I protect you for her sake." Snape replied.

Harry changed his attitude from anger to concern. He stepped forward first to Dumbledore, who he gave a big hug. "To lose the ones you love is a dire consequence the world can install on you, in matters of hate. Don't let it kill you."

Dumbledore pulled away with a smile. "You must take your own advice, Harry."

Harry smiled weakly, and looked back to Draco. He held back laughter, watching Draco try to be strong and go without medicine. Harry shook his head, and walked closer.

"Draco, don't be stubborn." Harry said firmly.

Draco rolled his eyes. "I'm no Pansy. I can take this."

Harry smiled. "Then, I dare you to run around the room."

"That's not fair. Let me rest." Draco said unsurely.

Harry shook his head. "Medicine first, then rest. Things need to be fixed."

"Fine. But, next time, I'm not rolling over so easily in a fight." Draco said calmer, as he took the medicine laced with sleeping serum.

Harry bent over the bed, and smiled. "Look forward to it." He gave Draco a kiss on the forehead, before the Slytherin drifted off into a needed rest.

With that, Harry turned around. "Things can't stay this harsh. All three of you know what it feels like to be rejected for someone you love. Hell, I'm sorry my dad was the one to torment you for it Severus. That was completely unjustified. But, now that there is something that can make it, I hope you three will help Draco and I make it past them."

All three superiors nodded, and they began arranging new schedules to keep the two boys together. Dumbledore said they could stay in the Room of Requirements until a new room could be set for them. Snape and McGonagall both offered to tutor both boys, so they wouldn't have to sit through class. And, all three agreed to try to get Harry through the Tri-Wizard safely.

Especially considering the 'Wheezy' tradition, it would make for a messy end. The history for pairs that accept each other, is that one may die when the other does. It happens in select cases. Really, it's uncommon. But, it's a risk that none of them were willing to take.


	9. Chapter 9

"I am not leaving your side, Draco. And, that doesn't mean I'm letting you off bed-rest to have us train. Really, the book stuff is all I need now. Just, needing to have the assorted spells at my disposal. Then, I can take whatever they throw at me." Harry said assuredly.

Draco sighed. "Hermione used to tell you which spells, didn't she?"

"Yes. But, Hermione's not on my side anymore. No worries, I actually can read." Harry said gently.

Draco shoved him playfully, only causing a slight jolt of pain to his own shoulder blade. "I didn't mean to call you dim-witted, darling."

"Oh, well, I do miss it a bit though. This book work is more strenuous than it looks." Harry said calmly.

Draco smiled weakly. "Why don't you take a break, then? Relax, and lay down with me. I'd like that."

Harry closed his book, and did as he was asked. "If you wanted attention, all you had to do was ask."

"I can't try what I'm really thinking about right now, which stinks. Stupid bruising."

Harry smirked. "The bruising will be gone in the next few days, then you can do whatever you'd like to me. I promise."

"Even if it involves shagging you senseless for days?" Draco asked suggestively.

Harry laughed. "Especially then. We both could use the break from stress."

"You needn't worry, Harry. You've got this in the bag. You won't die, at the very least."

Harry's face turned nervous. "We can't be sure. That's why I must work."

"Just, relax for a bit. That'll get you more ready, than to be completely tensed with stress."

With that, Draco felt Harry's arms wrap around him, and gather him into a tight embrace. Past the pain of it upon his bruises, there was the simple pleasure Draco felt at him being there. That would never change


End file.
